Yumi Northwest Comes 2 Gravity Falls
by YouMakeMeGoMadokiDoki
Summary: so k theres thiss gurl Yumi and shes Pacificas sis and shes like relly hot and stuff wat will happen omg idk
1. Chapter 1

**Thss is ma first fanfic plz dont judge k?**

Once upon a time, in a faraway place known as the U.S. there was a girl named Yumi Northwest. She was really really hot (like super super sexy animu girl) and she had boobs the size of plastic containers. Did I mention how sexy she was? Cuz she was like really hot with a capital H aww yeah thas right.

She got on a train to go back to her hometown Gravity Falls and to visit her much less hot little sistr Pacifica. But her boobs accidentally got stuck in the train door on the way out.

"Ohhh can someone help me" she said.

"I can help u." Said like a 12 year old boy with a stupid hat.

"Who r u" she asked.

"My name is Dipper."

"Thass a stupid name" her boobs were still stucl "Ow!"

Dipper pulled in her long blonde hair until her boobs feel out.

"thx" she said

"Np" he said back

"Whoa I just realized how totalyl sexy u r and i rlly like u" dipper said.

"Everyone says tht idk y" Yumi said.

"where r u goin"

"2 my sisters" she said

"cna i com" he said

"Now way I will meet u in town with ppl l8r ok?" she said

"Ok"

he stared at her bouncin breasts as she left.

"She is so hottt"  
**Red and review plz btw if ur a troll i will stab u lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**so idk here is new chap ur welcome lol**

Pacifica waz all like "WHAA?" when her sis came to visit (lol)

"Sis where have u been" PAcfifica said

"There waz this weirdd kid named dipper and my boobs were styuck in a train"

"Omg I kno ur my sis but ur boobs are great can i fuk u" (Rlly sexy right lol)

"Omg lol mebbe" Yumi said.

'Wat did u do when u were n Japan" Pacifica asked

"Um the makers of Pokemon, Naruto, and sushi hit on me"

"same as usual then lol she said

" I m supposed to go meet the kid n town wanna come with my sis" Yumi said

"Omg sure lol"

(They go 2 town now(

There was Robbie an Wendy n Mabel n Dipper there but yumi dint kno tht lol becuz she didnt meet them yet lol.

"Whoa you're rlly hot" they all said

"I think Ima lesbian lol" said Wendy n Mabel

"thx" said Yumi

"Im Robbie" said Wendy (lol jk it waz Robbie)

"Leyz get smoothies cuz like we just met n thiss is perfectly normal lol" yumi sdaid

**(Then they hgo get smoothies n next chap lol spoiler alert)**


	3. Chapter 3

"So li so hott" they all asked her

" idk i was just born like this"

**"So u popped out of a vagina with Double F- breasts?" said the only sane person in the room.**

"No lolper vert" yumi said

""hell yiss!1! that pussy waz slick" sed wendty sexily" said 2 random dudes( lol idk)

"do u rlly have to include lol lol" dipper said lol

"yes lol" yumi said

(So everybody in town lurvs her so far just so u kno becuz everyone can see her boobies from miles away)

Wendy an mabel left & 2 dudes called Nate n Lee (is that how u speel deer names? lol) sat down

"We all rlly like u" said Robbie n dipper n nate n lee

"No i cant date u srry" yumi said sexily (cuz she was sexy lol)

"y not"

"becuz ur gay" she said

"how do u kno" they asked

"Becuz every guy in fanfics r gay iss a fact i learned in Japan"

"Ohhh how many languages do speek" dey asked

"lol 7" she said

"speak the ching chong language for us lol" they said

"Anime sushi desu weeabooo yaoi" she said. She was a master at japaneeeese

"Holy shit ur smart and sexy we love u and worship u"

"u've known me for 2 hrs lol" she said

"lol"

**fuk off haters lol thiisss is great (btw Yumi is supposed to be me lol)**

**also btw bolded part is not me itz terrible writing by my BFF 4 life Risuchan**


	4. Chapter 4

'Why ith Yumi tho perfect omfg" said Gideon.

gideon waz like rlly jealouz of yumi cuz he wasn't as FABU az her.

"Im gonna like totally kill her and thteal her warddrobe"

"Are you pithed Gideon?" Mabel asked, imeetating his lisp.

"Fuk off mabel"

"You r jealous of Yumi lol"

"I thaid FUK. OFF." he said

"Ooooo Im THO THCARED" she laughed.

He stabbed mabel "ooo whoth laughing now?"

Mabel died.

**thorry i didnt update lol**


	5. Mabel'th thill dead

"gideon what did you do?"

"I thtabbed Mabel lol" Gideon said

"GIDEON THAT KILLS PEOPLE!"

"I knowwwww"

"Why?"

"Well thhe wath being a bitth tho I thtabbed her 30 times lol"

"GIDEON!" Dipper yelled.

Holy thhit it wathn't working apparently.

"how do we fix this?" dipper said.

"DONT WORRY I CAN HELP?!" yumi yeklled

She broke the fuking window and smashed Gideon's face.

"Who the FUK R U?" he asked

"Who the fuk r u?" she asked

"I asked you firtht"

"I asked u second"

"Jk I know u bith" Gideon said

"GUYS QUIT UR STUPID MEAN GIRLZ SHIT AND HELP MY SISTER"

"First, u need 2 sign a contract" Yumi said

"WTF"

"Ima meguca gurl and contracts activate my fuking powers so stop being all lawyerly and shit and sign the madofuking contract"

(SPOILER: THEY SIGN THE CONTRACT)

"I'm alive again!" Mabel yelled.

Gideon shot her in the head 200 times

"Haha bith is dead again lolol"


End file.
